


This can't be the end

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Amalus (Amos Diggory/Dedalus Diggle) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Not yet, not ever.
Relationships: Dedalus Diggle/Amos Diggory
Series: Amalus (Amos Diggory/Dedalus Diggle) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140932





	This can't be the end

Our story starts in the Great Hall. Hufflepuff student, Amos Diggory has some bad news he has to break to his Ravenclaw boyfriend, Dedalus Diggle.

Amos wordlessly sat beside him.

Dedalus asked, "What's up?"

Amos muttered, "It's over."

Dedalus insisted, "What's over?"

Amos frowned. "Us, this relationship. M-My parents are forcing me to marry that Gryffindor I told you about. This is the end of you and I, Ded."

Dedalus scowled. "No, it can't be. We'll find a way, we always do."

Amos smiled sadly. "Perhaps things will change, but only time will tell."


End file.
